


In Love With His Face (Put His Lips in First Place)

by literaryempress



Series: My Ask Box Corner [11]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Boys Kissing, Fraternities & Sororities, Kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Homosociality, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rough Kissing, Surprise Kissing, Television Watching, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryempress/pseuds/literaryempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt: <em>"If you don't stop talking I'm gonna have to kiss you." coliver!</em></p><p>Connor is a member of Sigma Nu in order to keep up the Walsh family tradition. He could care less about the frat itself; it's the frat boy he finds in the frat house during one of Sigma Nu's parties whom he's really interested in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With His Face (Put His Lips in First Place)

Connor hated frat parties. To other students on campus, it didn’t make any sense why he would even join a frat in the first place knowing what he was getting himself into.

Truthfully, the only reason he signed himself up on the second week of the semester was because of the fact that his father rushed this fraternity - Sigma Nu - and he wanted his son to carry on the tradition of being a Walsh Nu brother, as his father referred to them as.

It wasn’t a big deal to Connor, but just the idea of wearing the fraternity’s apparel sounded very appealing to him, so he joined.

Unfortunately, once you were in a fraternity, you were in it for life, unless you did something that would get you kicked out. And the other members of your fraternity’s chapter? They were your brothers for life, which is what Connor despised the most, because having someone as reckless and compulsive as James Matthews Johnson officially be your brother was asking for too much trouble.

James was everything the stereotypical, popular high school football jock was - loud, wild, the “life of the party,” and, of course, a complete jackass. He was the kind of guy on campus that kept you up until two in the morning as he played EA Sports games on his XBox while you were completing your History essay.

The icing on top of the cake? He’s Connor’s suite mate. Connor hated the obnoxious man more than life itself. It was a surprise to Connor how a man like him even managed to survive the first couple of weeks of college without flunking his classes yet. _Where did all of that spare time just come from_ , is what Connor wondered as he watched the man chug down a couple gallons of beer.

It was the first week of October, which meant that it was homecoming week. Connor wasn’t a fan of homecoming week in high school, and he sure as hell wasn’t one in college, either. So for James to ask him to join the rest of the bros to this overrated ass party could have gone any which way to Connor, and he could give a shit less.

He gave the man one last glance, sipping some of the beer that was in his plastic cup before abandoning the party altogether. Good thing Connor didn’t live in the frat house yet - and hopefully, he won’t have to, because the guys living underneath its roof were a bunch of pigs.

He walked up the stairs to a quieter area of the house. Granted, there were still frat guys kissing their girlfriends and whatnot in the bathrooms and by the balconies on the second floor, but Connor could care less. It wasn’t like he was jealous of them anyway; after all, he didn’t do boyfriends.

Nineteen years of knowing his own son, yet Mr. Walsh has never found out about Connor’s sexuality. For now, Connor wanted to keep it secret until he was ready to tell someone. On the contrary, he was on a college campus, though. This wasn’t high school or anything, so it’s not like the dean would tell his dad about the night he fucked a Chemistry major on the lab tables or anything like that.

Connor was about to head into the lounge room in the frat house - he was still surprised that this place could even fit a damn lounge room in it - when he almost passed an open bedroom door. Someone’s laptop screen was on, and said laptop was resting on a guy’s folded legs as he sat on the bed. He looked completely concentrated on whatever the hell he was watching.

 _Finally_ , Connor thought. _Somebody in this damn house that could give two shits about this party whom I can talk to_.

He took a couple of slow, quiet steps into the room, observing the man from afar. His black-rimmed glasses rested perfectly over the bridge of his nose, and his eyebrows were slightly deepened as he watched whatever he was watching on the laptop screen. He also had some Apple earbuds in, and Connor didn’t blame him, because frankly, the guys here in Sigma Nu can be really fucking loud.

The man in question didn’t address Connor walking into the room until his left eye turned from the screen at the sight of movement next to him. It was then that the man fully turned his head in Connor’s direction out of shock before pulling his earbuds out of his ears. “Um -”

“I’m...sorry, man,” Connor stated, bracing himself in the event that this man would either scream bloody murder or start punching him in the face, although this guy didn’t seem like the type to condone violence. “It’s just, uh...”

Connor had no idea why he was dragging his sentences, but he was. His thumb pointed behind him in the direction of the noise coming from downstairs. Someone must have broken a vase or something, but it’s not like it was any of Connor’s business to get curious about it or to even get involved. “Party got boring, so...”

“Oh,” the man replied with a shy giggle. Connor would be lying if he said this guy wasn’t a little cute, especially with the way his giggle sounded. He already liked him, and they haven’t even talked for longer than a minute. “Yeah, I don’t...I don’t do the whole party thing.”

“I can tell,” Connor replied, not knowing what else to add to the conversation.

He stood there awkwardly for a minute before he noticed the man scoot over on his bed and patting the free space on the mattress. “You can, um...you can come sit with me, if you want. I was just catching up with _Criminal Minds_.”

“New season?”

“The tenth.” Connor let out a snicker he didn’t mean to release, prompting the man to lift an eyebrow at him and smirk. “So I assume you’re the rare _Criminal Minds_ 101 professor I should be turning to?”

“If you want me to be,” Connor replied, taking a seat on the bed and getting as comfortable as possible. He extended a hand out to the man next to him and added, “Connor Walsh, a reluctant member of Sigma Nu.”

The man giggled again. Connor will never get tired of that sound. “Oliver Hampton, on the same boat as you.”

They both started laughing a bit before Connor asked, “you got roped into this, too?”

“My uncle and my dad were in Sigma Nu in college,” Oliver explained, “and they wanted me to venture out into a bunch of social groups on campus and things like that, but...” Oliver shrugged shyly. “I don’t know. I guess I’m not the extrovert they want me to be.”

Connor nodded. “Same thing with my dad, actually, except I was born to be an extrovert.”

And Oliver - _fucking Oliver Hampton_ \- started to giggle once more, and Connor literally had to do whatever he could to prevent himself from smiling back. He just couldn’t help himself. Oliver is a really cute young man with one or two things in common.

Maybe the two of them will get along better than Connor thought. Maybe there’s actually something about Sigma Nu that Connor will actually enjoy.

The two men turned back to the computer screen as Oliver cleaned off one of his ear buds with a tissue and handed it to Connor, the latter placing it in his left ear. Oliver placed the other ear bud back into his right ear before clicking the play button on the current _Criminal Minds_ episode he was watching.

While the episode played, Connor couldn’t help but steal a glance towards Oliver’s direction. In addition to having a fit of cute giggles, he is very attractive, especially when he’s in deep concentration. His frown marks on his forehead deepened a little as he tried to comprehend what the characters on screen were trying to say. Connor could only imagine what he would look like in a study hall with a big calculus book open on the desk right in front of him. He probably looked like a mathematician or a mad scientist trying to concoct the perfect formula to bring a human being back to life. Everything about this man’s appearance - from the shape of his face and its details to the build of his arms and shoulders, the curve of his back, and the delicacy of his two hands - was driving Connor crazy. It’s like he’s falling for him after knowing him for only three minutes.

Or maybe he is. He won’t know that for sure after only three minutes, though.

Connor and Oliver watched as Jennifer Love Hewitt’s character appeared on screen with a very scruffy man opposite to her in a bar scene. Her soft, somewhat angelic voice flowed through the men’s ears as they carefully watched the exchange.

“Okay, I really don’t get this guy’s deal,” Oliver commented, disgusted at the man’s response to something Kate Callahan said.

“She’s supposed to be luring him,” Connor explained.

“No, I get that,” Oliver stated as he cringed a bit, watching the man attempt to kiss Kate on the cheek. “I mean, why do guys get off when girls mention anything related to the possibility of them being a lesbian? Like, does he know how degrading of women he actually is? I’m not the person to condone violence or anything, but this guy deserves a punch in the face for -”

“If you don’t stop talking, I’m gonna have to kiss you.”

The both of them were suddenly silent, for neither one of them expected that response. Connor felt his whole body freeze. He’s only known the guy for a few minutes, and already, he’s suggesting the idea of kissing him. He couldn’t help it, though. He liked Oliver - and he still does.

But...what if Oliver doesn’t like him back in the same way Connor does?

Connor dared himself to take one glance in Oliver’s direction, and immediately, he wanted to fight this nervous feeling he was suddenly receiving. “I - I’m sorry. I’m gonna -”

Before Connor had a chance to go anywhere, though, Oliver got a firm grip onto Connor’s wrist, urging him to stay seated where they were. Connor gulped when Oliver’s hand came in contact with his. His nerve levels were at an all-time high, and he really wished he could push a rewind button so he could redo that whole moment over again.

Luckily for him, though, he didn’t have to, because when he slowly turned back around towards Oliver, the man closed the distance in between each other and passionately kissed Connor on the lips. The kiss started off very rough - a very unexpected detail to Connor - but Connor reciprocated it anyway. He got less and less nervous as they both continued to kiss each other, tongues swiping over tongues, and moans being swallowed down throats.

Connor had no idea what he was worrying about anymore.

They released each others lips to catch some breath, and that’s when Connor took a moment to gaze into Oliver’s eyes. The glasses were in the way, sure, but Connor could still make out those beautiful, brown eyes hiding right behind them. He focused on every detail his face could provide, and Connor could easily conclude that he was, in fact, falling for this Sigma Nu frat boy cooped up in his own room watching episodes of _Criminal Minds_.

Fuck.

“Kiss me anytime you want,” Oliver finally spoke breathlessly.

With that Connor smirked a little and replied, “don’t mind if I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Ask Box Corner fic I've written that's not a Shameless fic, lmao (I was kinda proud of it after I finished it on Tumblr, so I'm putting it here as well). I reblogged something a while back with a list of prompts, and an anon had sent me one for Coliver, but it took me so long to finish it. Well, I am glad to say that it's now complete, to whoever originally sent this. <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, and I hope everyone has a good day/night. Happy reading. <3


End file.
